


Stuck

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

It had taken a long time for Bucky to get used to fighting the good fight again. Steve had been patient, allowing Bucky to take his time adjusting to his new life. They were starting small, ending petty crimes in Brooklyn, and he had to admit it felt good. He was never ordered to hurt anyone, never wiped or frozen; he made his own choices. After one particular mission cleaning up a few dealers, Steve insisted they stop for hot dogs. Bucky had thought to change out of their mission gear, but Steve had insisted no one would care what they wore to get lunch. People stared, but none of it seemed hostile.

“Excuse me?” Bucky turned towards the small voice with a raised brow, finding a rather small girl with her hands behind her back. He gave a smile and a nod to the girl, and she took that as encouragement. “I wanna give you something.” From behind her back, she held out what looked to be a fridge magnet. He could hear Steve trying to cover up a laugh, and he turned to face the girl fully. The magnet appeared to be a homemade rectangle with “Winter Soldier” written in a scribbled hand.

“Did you make it yourself?” He made sure to keep his voice a bit softer, and she gave a shy nod. Bucky glanced to his friend, who had the happiest grin he’d seen on him since the war, and Bucky scooted a bit closer to the girl. He offered his hand, and the girl shook her head.

“Can I put it on your arm?” He blinked in surprise, glancing towards his replacement limb. He hadn’t really thought of it. Nodding, he shifted so his arm was towards her, and her eyes lit up as she settled it right on the star on his shoulder. “Thank you!” With a giggle, she hurried back to what he assumed was her mom and he turned back to his lunch to find Steve still grinning. Shrugging, he went back to eating, though he couldn’t help the smile on his face.

Bucky keeps the magnet there, having Stark find a way to make sure it wouldn’t fall off in a fight. A week later, it happened again. A group of children came up to him on the street while he was patrolling, each begging to put their own magnets on his arm. He’d knelt down and watched at one by one they decorated his limb with the brightly colored objects. Some were homemade and some were store bought, but each was special to Bucky. They were a constant reminder that he was doing the right thing this time.

The kids starting making matching pairs for him and Steve, and when the Captain mentioned that Iron Man was helping them keep them attached, the kids insisted they bring him around to get some as well. Soon the entire team had magnets. When Bucky saw the kids who’d given him the ones on his arm, he always made sure to stop and chat with them. They were a constant reminder: he was a hero to them, and in time he came to believe in himself as much as they believed in him.


End file.
